Of Master Plans and Old Friends
by The Spades Queen
Summary: Sara has a plan. Yuuri's naivity will become his downfall. “Speaking of lovely things, where is that fiancé of yours?” “L-lovely huh?.. H-he had to go sort out some minor disturbance in his lands involving angry citizens and a ostrich... ”
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfiction, written for a friend who jokingly told me to put my mad writing skills to use and write her a Yuuri/Sara fanfic, well here you have it!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything related to KKM, wild boar, or anything else but the plot to this fanfiction, and some unimportant OC's. **

~X~

_Yuuri is naïve. Everyone will have to agree with me on that matter. Thinking about him a few words come to mind; Baseball, demon king and naivety._

_Only Yuuri could befriend the people he did. Somehow I think I feel thankful to him. He shows me more affection than anyone before has ever done__. And I think that that if it's him, then he can really make a difference. Make the people accept what both he and I are. Because above all, he is to kind for this world._

The demon king of the great demon kingdom looks very much on his place here, he seems to complete the room. Yuuri notices me looking and smiles warmly from the other end of the table.

Maybe it's just me, but I feel that there is a strange attraction to him. A need to indeed be the good person he believes you are.

Because of what he is, people will follow him no matter who he is, just like people follow me. His strength attracts weak people seeking protection and wicked souls seeking to be powerful, but not real friends.

I take a sip of my red wine which goes so well with the well with the wild boar.

Still he sees everyone as a trusted friend; betrayal is something he doesn't believe exists. He will never see the blade hiding under the coat of a friendly face, blinded by the smile. How very naïve_._

The object of my thoughts pours a sauce of juniper berries over his meat. A bit more than strictly necessary.

_He will never see me coming. Oh, __that poor, naïve little demon king._

"How do you like the boar, Sara?"

_It's __Showtime._

"It's lovely, just the way I like it"

Yuuri makes an agreeing noise, and takes another bite.

"Speaking of lovely things, where is that fiancé of yours?"

Yuuri seemed disturbed by my comment on Wolfram, maybe jealousy? Well he doesn't need to worry. A two bishounen couple would be bound to become a failure.

"L-lovely huh?.. H-he had to go sort out some minor disturbance in his lands involving angry citizens and a ostrich... "

"I see… Such a shame, he's such a bright lively person"

"You think so..?"

Hmm.. Wolfram.. He's a strong soul. He would have been a slight obstacle, but not anymore. Now I only have to make sure the plan is up and running when he comes back, I can't have him clinging to Yuuri_._

~X~

The rest of the main course was eaten in silence. I knew that disturbing the king while he was eating would accomplish nothing I wanted. I don't think he would pay much attention to me. But as the plates were taken away by the maids, whom Yuuri by the way also treated like his equals, we could talk.

"So, Sara my friend, to what do I own the pleasure of you visiting me?"

Time had made the demon king more mannered, more mature. His almost 22 years of age, still a youngling to his own people, had given Yuuri the powerful presence it took to be a ruler.

"I come here today, bearing bad news I'm afraid "

As expected, Yuuri looked genially worried.

"And though I dislike asking this of you, I need you to help me King Yuuri"

"Anything for an old friend, you know that"

I know Yuuri meant every word of that, I'm sad to say that he is a blessing to me, and everyone.

But before I could explain exactly what he could do to help me, the dessert was served. The chocolate covered red fruits of which I don't know the name took up all the attention. Yuuri gave me an unsure look, but I smiled at him, letting him know we would talk later. I decided I'd give my favorite demon king a few more moments of blissful ignorance on what I would tell him.

~X~

"Thanks for the meal~!" Yuuri practically sang to the maids, who giggled at him. I take back my comment on maturity, he is the same as ever.

The coffee was served in one of the comfortable lounges in the castle, so we could talk privately.

"Well then Sara, tell me what has happened and how I can help you."

"It started a few months ago.."

~X~

"Presenting, Baron Von Liebesweiz and his wife, Lady Von Liebesweiz!"

The Baron stood so stiff he was more of a statue than a human, while Lady Liebesweiz had a little something that reminded of a whale tucked in a corset and a sugary pink colored gown.

Sigh.. it was another social gathering, one he, as the king, had to attend. King Saralegui sat on his throne. Only years of practice could mask his boredom and make it look like he was feeling like a strict but fair king.

Honestly, Small Shimaron had to have the most boring, annoying higher class of all the countries in the world.

Right now he was half listening to some lord talking about his 'exquisite' imported goods, and frankly boring him to death.

"…And so the silk ship finally arrived, after almost having almost made the wrong turn by the coast of Big Shimaron, what would have made the trip twice as long!" concluded the nameless lord his rambling. Sara could just suppress the urge to voice his thanks to the Gods it was over.

Only to start al over again.

This time is was a count with an enormous nose disgracing his face. Who started ranting about his new, beautiful (and if Sara had been informed correctly, sixth) wife, who was more then twenty years his junior.

Sara didn't even try to look like he was listening anymore. He mindlessly swirled his glass of wine… thinking of a polite way of telling his court to shut the hell up and go away.

That's when a raspy voice cleared his throat, clearly wanting the attention of everyone present for something. Sara looked up uninterestedly. It was an old man, whom Sara recognized as one of his counsel elders. He looked sort of like he had just eaten five lemons. Sara couldn't remember his name.

"It has come to my ears that there is uncertainty about something among the normal citizens and I would like to discuss it here with everyone who means something present, if I may Sire?"

Knowing he didn't really have a choice on the matter, Sara agreed.

"There is a majority of the people in Small Shimaron that isn't happy with our alliance with the Great Demon Kingdom. They are dead scared, there has been an official complaint: they don't trust demons, they don't want them as allies"

~X~

Yuuri looked hurt when he hear it, and I can't help but feel a little sorry for him, but just a little though. This is part of the plan.

"So you want to break our alliance Sara?"

"Ofcourse I don't want that!"

The demon King looked a little happier. He is a kind fool, but a fool nonetheless.

"What happened then?" Yuuri asked uncertainly.

"Well you see.."

~X~

Oh, God..! those idiots. he thought that his people were intelligent. Didn't they see what kind of protection the alliance with Yuuri gave them? What kind of power over other countries they had thanks to their fear for demons?

"thus" the old man continued "I'm afraid that, democratically speaking, we have to break our alliance, if we want to keep our people from rebelling. "

"B-but, our alliance brings us many benefits! There must be another way!" A red-haired Count yelled.

Ah, finally Sara thought, someone with some common sense.

"Ofcourse there is another way Count von Brinnckhorst." A big man wearing glasses answered, Sara recognized him as a Lord who was known for his great tactic skills, both in battle and in everyday life.

"enlighten us Lord Schmidt" the sour looking counsel elder spoke.

"We just have to take away that fear in our peoples heart"

"How?" spoke a young Baroness uncertainly, like she didn't know if she was allowed to speak.

Sara had a feeling what would be the answer and it amused him greatly.

"Well…"

~X~

"What did he say?"

Now this is going to take some of my acting skills. Watch and see how the master does this.

"W-well. Uh.. you see…" a pretty blush colored my face.

"Yes..?" Yuuri seems uncomfortable, maybe even a little scared to see me blush, perrrrrfect.

"Uhh.. well.."

"Yes..??"

"They want a marriage.."

And on that lovely note, Yuuri fainted.

~X~

It took some time, but after 'panicking' and 'hysterically' calling for a doctor, the plan had been put to motion. The master plan called: Seduce Yuuri Into The Marriage And Unite The Great Demon Kingdom And Small Shimaron To Create The Most Powerful Country Ever, or SYITMAUTGDKASSTCTMPCE for short.

I will make him forget that girlish looking fiancé.

Who by the way wont come back for a while because of some 'trouble' he will find on his way back, keeping him busy for another two months or so… I hope he likes old people and math problems..

When the demon King wakes up, I will propose to him. This is for the good of Small Shimaron ofcourse, not so I can be by his side to prevent his naivety from killing him. It also isn't so he can just be happy his whole life and I will take his burdens and betrayal for him!! Ofcourse not, who gave you that idea?!

This is not in any way for his good.

Really!

~Fin~

(most likely)

A/N: Haha, well here you have it, the first fanfiction I ever wrote on this account, if you see any grammar or spellings errors feel free to correct me, this is not my first language.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Me? Owning Kyou Kara Maou? How in the hell should I do that? Something like….

Dad: Congrats Spades, for your birthday Your mom and I decided to give you KKM!

S: What! NO Way!

Yeahh… don't think so.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed btw, I feel so loved x3!

Enjoy!

When Yuuri opened his eyes, I was the first thing he saw. His eyes widen and he looks kind of frightened.

"Sara… Please tell me I dreamed that"

I think playing dumb is the best thing to do.

"Dreamed what, Yuuri?"

The Demon King looks a little shy and freaked out at the same time.

"W-well, I-I dreamed that you asked my hand in m-marriage…"

Pulling of the hurt look perfectly I say "You didn't dream that Yuuri, is it such a horrible idea to you? Do you hate me?"

Shaking his had rapidly he looks very sorry, typical.

"I-I'll think about it Sara, if it will help you that much, I'll think about marrying you"

He shoots, he scores! This is what I'm talking about! Yuuri may not know it himself, but I know that the chance he'll marry me just went up with 70 percent. He's almost mine already.

This asks for a celebration.

I walk up to the Demon King, bend over to where he is still sitting on the bed, and kiss him on the cheek.

Works like a charm. Yuuri turns very red very rapidly. Out of is mouth comes a frightened noise.

"thank you, Yuuri"

And with that I walk out of the room, leaving Yuuri with his thoughts.

~X~

My breakfast was uneventful, and after that I decided I would walk around the castle a little bit, until it was time for Yuuri's daily combat training.

Yuuri had taken that up a while ago, deciding that he should be able to defend himself without turning into his other self. Surprisingly Yuuri now was one of the best sword fighters in the country. The only problem for him right now was that he could hardly use his demon power when he didn't change. he was working very hard to solve that problem the last time I visited, I suppose he's still training for that.

Walking around the castle garden I'm shook out of my musing by a noise that sounded like a mountain coming down. It came from the training grounds. It couldn't be…

Yes it could. It was a chaos, everywhere was water. And in the middle of it all stood the Demon King, but not in any other form. Yuuri stood proudly, commanding the water at will. Oh, my God. He mastered it. A strange feeling of pride fills my heart. He surpassed himself again.

The Demon King notices me, looks a little awkward, but waves at me. I walk up to him.

"You perfected your magic Yuuri, very good"

A blush colors his cheeks red. "T-thank you Sara, but it's nothing really. A Demon king that doesn't control his powers is just unworthy"

He spoke this like it was a lesson that was drilled in his head.

"I'm still proud of you, you mastered your magic way faster then a normal demon would have King Yuuri"

Yuuri's blush got a deeper shade of red.

"T-thanks"

"How about we take a walk? We have to talk about certain things"

Yuuri makes a startled noise. It seems like he wanted to forget about our talk this morning.

"…Okay"

~X~

The Castle gardens are beautiful. Without a doubt. Strangely enough demons happen to be amazing gardeners. Mostly the ones with a control of earth. Hmm I wonder if that grumpy looking Gwendal person is any good in the gardens.

Yuuri looks deep in thought. When l look at him now he doesn't look at all like the teenager that got to this world and was abruptly crowned king. He looks like a worthy ruler. Wise, strict but kind. Naivety is nowhere to be found right now. That doesn't matter right now. It's time for face two of the plan. I'm going to love this.

"H-Hey Yuuri…"

The king is startled. he looks at me uncertainly. He's afraid of what I will say. He should be.

"…Yes?"

"Y-you know… actually I... "

"..Sara? What is it?"

"A-actually.. I'm not unhappy about a-about all this.. "

Yuuri is getting red again, he is such a cute little Demon King

"W-what do you mean.."

"What I'm trying to say is… I sort of like the idea of marrying you Yuuri. Your so nice to me, so kind."

"W-what?"

He looks like a deer in highlights. Just a little bit further…

"I guess I always kind of envied Wolfram for being so close to you"

Yuuri once again looks strange when I mention Wolfram… hmmm….

"Wolfram and I aren't exactly… close…"

"Oh, don't be shy! I don't disapprove of a little playing around before marriage you know… "

Yuuri somehow looks a little sick. Let's get back to the plan.

"I guess I like you a lot"

"Ehh?"

Hahaha this is so much fun!

"Yes, I think I love you"

Yuuri stumbles and falls on his face. How very un kinglike of him.

When he has calmed down enough to stand up his face is resembling a giant tomato. He looks at me with his big black eyes. He's shaking a bit.

"B-but We're both guys!"

Now what is he blabbering about? Two guy relationships are totally normal. What is the problem? I really don't get him sometimes.

"…And?"

"N-nevermind…"

"…Okay"

"L-listen Sara, I really don't know what to do. I want to help you, but marriage? I really don't know…"

God, does he look cute. I swear I never saw anything cuter in my life. Almost unconsciously I move closer to him, he seems not to notice. Let's go for the kill.

Before Yuuri knew, I had my lips on his. Kissing him desperately, I can finally admit to myself I want him for him. In my head this was just another tactic to get him to succumb to me. But kissing him I feel something strong building up. Love? Who knows? All I k now is that he will be mine. I finally found what I want and I'm not going to let go.

Shyly I feel him kissing me back. Opening his mouth. I slip my tongue in an explore his mouth. I feel him blushing.

His hands are on my back, he holds me against him while I kiss him like no tomorrow. He makes little noises and seems completely lost. Perrrfect.

I don't know how much time has passed before I slowly, and regrettably let him go. He is panting and very red right now.

Yuuri looks at me with huge eyes. Cute as ever. This seems like the right time.

"So I will ask you once again, Yuuri Shibuya, will you marry me"

Yuuri is silent for a long, long time. He seems to be scared. I'm losing hope, maybe this wasn't the right time for it after all… then there is something in his eyes. Something predatory, something not human.

"Yes, I think I will"

Wait what's happening? Yuuri completely changed just now.

Yuuri's voice is different then normal. Serious. He looks at me with his big eyes. Everything about him is different. He looks older all of a sudden. Wiser.

"I know what this is about Sara"

He?...

"You want to make Small Shimaron stronger and more powerful, you want to want to join our two countries. Maybe you're after the magic that you country doesn't have. Wasn't that the real reason for your marriage proposal?"

I'm really confused right now…

"Then why did you say yes?"

There is a strange glint in his eyes. He smirks. I feel a shiver rolling down my back. What. The. Hell.

"I like you"

And then he kisses me. Hard. And I'm in heaven.

Ha! I knew it.

Plan: completed.

A/N: Okay, that was strange… I'm not sure where I was going with this, but the story seemed to write itself. I feel this may be the end of this story, but I'm not quite sure yet. What I am sure about though is that I'm stuck. Oh well, we'll see, maybe I'll change this chapter later or something.

Review please.


End file.
